


A Special Gift

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: Croc Fic Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, goofy fic because i can, hehehehe, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony brings home a very special gift to Loki, and its extra extra special.





	A Special Gift

It was a lovely Tuesday morning. A cool 57 degrees outside, the ideal New York temperature for an October morning. The sun had risen around an hour ago, bringing life to the city. It was currently 8 AM, and Loki was still curled in the bed he shared with the billionaire Tony Stark. He was half-awake, gnawing mindlessly on a bagel he had went off to grab earlier when his stomach had made it clear he needed food. All seemed semi well, besides the fact that Tony was missing from all of this. He had gotten up and left a while ago, not making it clear where he was going when he woke Loki up to tell him he was leaving. 

Loki sighed, pulling the blankets he had covered himself with tighter to his body. It was going to be a long day, and he was determined to stay in bed if Tony wasn’t going to be around. So that’s exactly what the Norse God did. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had finally come home after four hours. He had arms full of bags from various stores, most notably from the Croc store. He made a noise, causing Loki to roll over and look to him. He furrowed his brows, eyeing the bags.

“Why in the nine realms where you out shopping this early?” 

“Needed some stuff. Got you something too while I was out.” Tony said, walking over and dropping the bags onto the bed. He dug through one of them, pulling something out of the one labeled “Croc Store.” Loki took one glance and gave Tony a look.

“What… the… Hel...”

Of all the things in the nine realms, Tony had bought him mens size 12 Light Up Lightning Mcqueen Crocs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had to admit, they were pretty stylish. He could easily wear them around the tower with whatever he happened to throw on.

Maybe these weren’t as bad as he thought they were...

“Like ‘em, Lokes?” Tony said, grinning.

“I’ll have to say, not my first choice of footwear..but, they would be nice to just use around the tower.” 

Tony laughed, pulling out the other items he bought and starting to put them away. “Glad you like them, babe. You should totally wear them when we go join the others in the living room.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, picking up the pair of shoes and looking them over. These were for sure originally made for children, there was no doubt in his mind about that. But whatever, if him wearing these really made Tony happy, he would suck it up and wear them. Even if it did mean that his ego would be bruised a bit by the inevitable teasing…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony happily made his way down to the living room, Loki right behind him in his lovely new pair of crocs. Tony had a huge grin on his face, as if buying these and having the god wear them was making him, of all things, happy. No matter, it would be fine. He could have easily gotten worse things, and made him do much worse things.

The pair made their way into the room where the other Avengers currently resided. They currently were watching a movie, “Moana” of all things to be exact. Loki made a noise. He was in a tower full of children.

“Hello friend Tony! Hello brother!” Thor said happily.

Tony waved back to the thunderer, just as Loki grunted dismissively. 

Suddenly, Thor’s interest was all on Loki. Specifically the new shoes he was donning. 

“Brother, where did you get those?” He questioned.

“Um.. they were a gift from Anthony.” 

Thor looked to Tony with puppy eyes. “Friend Tony! May I also have a pair? Pleeeaaasee? You know that the Mcqueen of Lightning is my favorite character!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Sure, I guess I can buy you a pair.”

Bruce looked over and chuckled. “Me too? If that’s okay?”

Tony huffed. “Alright, I’ll just buy everyone a pair. How about that?”

Natasha and Clint made a noise of what was most likely agreement on the deal.

Steve just shrugged. “I mean, okay. If you really wanna buy them.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cut to a few days later. Friday afternoon. The package had just arrived. The team crowded around the table as Tony opened said package, eager to receive their Lightning Mcqueen crocs.

Thor beamed as he was handed his pair, removing them from that little hanger thing they come on and putting them on. 

“Perfect..” He whispered, admiring them.

Tony handed the others theirs, earning “thank yous” and huge grins. Now everyone was wearing Lightning Mcqueen crocs, and they all were enjoying it fully. Never in Loki’s life had he seen so many people happy about something so childish. Whatever. He rolled his eyes.

The team separated, going off to do whatever. As they left though, Loki noticed something.

Only his pair of crocs lit up in the headlights. 

He looked to Tony, who was smiling. Damn. He must be special to be the only one with the light up ability. A faint blush crept across his face. Oh gods, was he really blushing over crocs? Whatever, it didn’t matter. What did matter was the he was the special one, the only one who had light up Lightning Mcqueen crocs, and it was all because Tony loved him dearly.


End file.
